Wolf Blood
by TheOneAndOnlyBob
Summary: Just your regular Percy breaks up with Annabeth story and becomes a werewolf but different. First Story be nice please. Thank you
1. Emptiness

**Hello this is my first story so please forgive me for mistakes anyway this is one of your regular Percy breaks up with Annabeth and becomes a werewolf stories but just a bit **

**-Bob**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a lamp not PJO, Rick Riordan does

* * *

**Prologue**

**Artemis p.o.v**

I Gasped for air, what I had just seen was terrifying.

"What is it Milady?" Thalia asked

"I have just seen something terrible, and it is coming for us"

* * *

**Chapter One: Emptyness**

**Percy p.o.v**

I ran and ran what I had done was terrible. The looks on their faces when they said it, they said those 3 words "I love you." Now I Knew she was lying those other 3 times. You probably don't know what I'm talking about well let me help you.

**_*Flashback*_**

_I was in such a good mood I had great girlfriend who I was gonna spend the entire afternoon with. I was heading to my cabin to go get changed, me and Nico had just had a duel, when I heard a sound coming from behind my cabin. Being me I decided to go check it out, I peeked around the corner and nearly fainted at what I saw, Annabeth kissing Christopher Consin son of Apollo. I was so made I was about to go over there and punch that guy because this was the third time he been found kissing my girlfriend. first time Grover found them and Annabeth said he forced her, second time same story only Piper found them in the girls toilets and third time it was me outside the stables. Anyway I was about to go punch him when they pulled away and Annabeth and said "that was great"_

_"you like it?" said Christopher _

_"Of course I did, What time is?"_

_"12:30, why?"_

_"Oh Crap I am supposed to meet Percy by the beach soon."_

_"When are you going to break up with him?"_

_"Soon, I promise okay? Anyway I got to go, bye"_

_"Okay bye and Annabeth?"_

_"Yeah?" _

_"I love you"_

_"I love you to"_

_BOOM! My world just came crashing down on top of me. I was so angry and sad I didn't know what to do. And that is when I started to break, something started to snap. I just decided to walk to the beach where she was no doubtingly would break up with me. When I got there she wasn't there so I just stood there looking at the sea when I heard footsteps of someone walking towards me._

_"Guess who?" I heard Annabeths voice say, as hands covered my eyes._

_"Annabeth" I muttered._

_"Whats up?" she said as she went for a kiss. I backed away from her denying the kiss. She frowned at why I backed away. "You ok?" she asked._

_"No"_

_"Why?"_

_ "You know damn why!"_

_"Actually no I don't"_

_"I saw you kissing Christopher!"_

_Panic appeared in her eyes. "He forced me he-"_

_"Bullshit! I heard everything!"_

_She had tears in her eyes, I felt guilty but only for a second. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off_

_"Did you ever love me!?"_

_"yes of course I did I mean do"_

_"Oh my gods Annabeth!" wind was blowing my hair everywhere, there seemed to be a hurricane and tidal waves, only later had I realised it was me. She went to grab me but I just ran to the water clinging water molecules to me I forced myself in the air and threw gigantic waves everywhere releasing my anger. Thought to myself 'what am I doing?' so I landed and ran I just ran past Thalias tree and just kept going. Knowing I could not come back._

**_*flashback*_**

And that is how I found myself alone in the forest with nothing, with no hopes, no chance of survival, nothing I had nothing. But then I saw a pair of beautiful glowing dark blue eyes.

* * *

**Sorry if you read this before and it came up with some weird stuff. Anyway please tell me what you think, review tell me what you thought for my first story. Maybe tell me what you want to see in the future or give me tips. Thanks**

**-Bob**


	2. Laella

**Hey guys chapter 2 why is it out so quick you are wondering? I have been working on this story for a while but thanks to those who still waited even after it did that weird thing with the text. Hope you enjoy**

**-Bob**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a dog not PJO, Rick Riordan does

* * *

**Percy p.o.v**

I found myself alone in the forest with nothing, with no hopes, no chance of survival, nothing I had nothing. But then I saw a pair of beautiful glowing dark blue eyes. And they mesmerized me until I realized where they were coming from; they were coming from a giant wolf. The wolf had light grey fur, dark blue eyes that glowed but they were very weird for the only colour were the irises even the sclera (A/N: the white part of your eye) was black. The huge wolf was just staring right back at me (A/N: When I say huge I mean bigger than twilight wolves I am talking 2.5m tall and its head elephant skull without tusks size). I slowly got up to run away or pull out riptide but then like it got out of a trance, the wolf shook its head and ran at me and I didn't know what to do, so being me, the great Percy Jackson defeater of Kronos and Gaea, I fainted (A/N: due to being so hungry, tired and downright shocked otherwise that would have been a bit OOC.)

* * *

**Laellas p.o.v**

I was out hunting; I was tracking a deer for half an hour when I picked up a new scent. It smelt like human but different must be a half-blood I thought, but this one was different it smelt like the sea, must have been at the beach recently. But this scent radiated power and a lot of it, so I followed it and that's what led me to him. He looked about my age (A/N: well we will get into that later) he had black hair and sea-green eyes (A/N: sea green guys never just green it has to be sea green) and was very well built, he was also very handsome and good looking but what ruined it was the broken and sad look in his eyes. He started to get up just as he did I something move behind him, then out of the trees something jumped down, an _empousa_ or Greek vampire(A/N: hehe the whole wolf and vamp rivalry). I shook my head and ran straight at it, the boy must have thought I was running at him because he fainted but I ran past him and tackled the _empousa _head on. _Empousa_ are small but they are fast so there was a lot of movement in the fight, I got first blood though by biting its donkey leg giving it even more of a weird walk. It screeched as I bit it and then went to scratch my muzzle, but I dodged quickly and then head butt it into a tree, as it hit the tree I heard a satisfying crunch as it metal leg bent. As I walked towards it to finished the job I growled they whole way. "you don't scare me wolf" its voice full of pain and anger. I growled I bit louder as if to say 'you should be'.

"you don't know what's coming your way"

I tilted my head slightly.

"Ha-ha*cough* my master will crush you and kill all half-bloods, god and stupid mutts like you."

By then I had enough so I ripped torso apart and felt it turn to dust in my mouth. When I was satisfied I walked back to the boy, he looked peaceful and content like he hadn't slept in days. I lay down next to him and just watched him for a bit. But then I realised it was getting late and the others would start to worry. It would be morning soon, but I couldn't leave him here so I picked him up by his shirt, making sure that it would hold I started back home to the others to show them the boy.

* * *

**Percys p.o.v**

'_Ow_' was my first thought when I started waking up and the second was I'm so hungry. At least I knew I was alive because I doubt you get hungry in the underworld. But then the recent memories came flooding back Annabeth, the fight, the running and the giant wolf with those intense blue eyes. I woke with a start and bolted up right, looking at my surroundings '_oh no_' I thought because the room I was in looked like one of the rooms in the big house back at camp '_great probably all my friends are gonna hate me and then I am going to get sent to Olympus were they are going to execute me_'. I started to panic busy trying to get up but I was just to weak. Then a girl walked in and she was beautiful. She had dark, almost black, brown hair hair that reached her waist, her skin was a light tan and she was wearing jeans and a light blue shirt, but the most amazing thing was her eyes she had beautiful dark blue eyes that seemed to glow but I knew those eyes but I just couldn't place where I remembered them from. She sat down on the foot of my bed never breaking eye contact. "How are you feeling?" her voice was beautiful and pure.

"Um – hungry and weak" I said.

"Oh I will get food for you" she got up to go, but I grabbed her arm.

"Please stay?'

"Of course what is it?"

I started to think what should I ask first 'Where am I?' 'Why did you bring me here?' 'There was a giant wolf what happened to it?' or 'Who are you?' so I decide to go for the first question.

"Where am I?"

"Long island"

_'__Oh no I'm back at camp half-blood' _the next question popped into my head so of course being ADHD I instantly asked it.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

She frowned and tilted her head looking confused. "Why would we do that?"

"Because what I did here to the camp I probably flooded it and injured a lot of people maybe even killed-" I couldn't finish the sentence. Tears were rolling down my cheeks now. I felt a hand on my chin, it lifted my face up and I looked dead in her eyes as she said "There is no need to worry, you are not at camp half-blood"

A whole new load of questions popped in my head like 'How do you know about camp half-blood?' where am I 2.0?' 'Are you a half-blood?' but before I could say anything she said "Rest now I will go get food and the others." '_Others?' _but before she cold go I asked one more question "who are you?" She turned around and looked at me and said

"Laella, my name is Laella"

And with that she walked as I thought to myself '_Laella what a beautiful name.'_

* * *

**And there it it please tell me if you like it or not, give me tips and of course tell me what you want to happen. Thank you for reading**

**-Bob**


	3. The Others

**Hello once again another chapter was just editing other wise would have been up with the chapter two. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**-Bob**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a laptop not PJO, Rick Riordan does

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Others**

**Grovers p.o.v**

5 days, 5! And it was still wet even with the help of the other satyrs and the naiads but it was just the ground that was muddy and wet. It had been 5 days since Percy had left leaving in a flurry of tidal waves, but no one hated him for it, they just want him back, even Clarisse, who had become much better friends with him after he came back from the giant war. But why am I complaining it was worse the other days first day it was up to our waists and lets just the Hestia kids were not so happy with what it was doing to the hearth, second day about mid-thigh but then the hypothermia kicked in but only 2 people got it, third day knee level but the other satyrs and naiads came to help and yesterday it was ankle height. No one knew why he did it, except Annabeth, she was down at the beach with him when it happened, but she has just been crying since and hadn't said anything about it only that it was Percy. But Christopher Consin has been with her a lot since it happened, I was so mad when I found him sitting next to her, seriously trying to take advantage of her after her boyfriend just left (A/N: sorry to anyone name Christopher but he is supposed to be a real asshole in this). But when I said something to him Annabeth just said "Don't worry Grover it's okay" hmm she knew something but wasn't saying anything I could read her emotions she was feeling guilty and something else towards Christopher but I couldn't tell. Anyway I just really wanted my friend back we all dd but this time we were going to find him so me, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso(A/N: Leo rescued her), Hazel and Frank, who had come straight away to help once they heard what happened, were meeting on the beach that night, where no one would see us due to no one going near the beach since the incident, to go find him (A/N: Annabeth didn't want to come because she was actually a bit glad Percy left so that way she could be with Christopher)

**_*Later that night*_**

I with juniper down by the beach and we were waiting for everyone, it was nearly midnight when Leo and Calypso, they always did stuff together ever since Leo rescued her, the Jason arrived by himself and finally piper, Hazel and Frank. Once everyone was Grover asked "so where are we going?"

"Well we are near Freeport and I at least got something out of Annabeth, she said he headed east" Said Piper

"Okay so we know which direction he went but that still doesn't narrow it down" Frank said.

"Yeah he could have gone to anywhere east" Said Juniper

They were all thinking about what he would have done when an idea popped into Grovers head "Montauk he would head for Montauk"

* * *

**Percys p.o.v**

I was staring at the ceiling thinking about any random thing that would pop into my head, when the door opened and a 20 year old looking Native American guy, a dryad with a flower in her green hair, an African American in a sleeveless hoodie guy, a pair of naiad twins with blue hair and Laella carrying a tray of food, walked in. I must admit I was pretty nervous because every one of these people had scars all over their arms and hands, and every one of them were strong and had eyes that seemed to glow. Laella set the tray of food on the bedside table with a smile and then joined everyone else. The Native American gut stepped forward and out stretched his hand for a shake, as he said "hey the name is Adam Long" I shook his hand, he had a firm grip.

"The name is Percy Jackson" I said

Everyone gasped or looked shocked.

"You're _the_ Percy Jackson?" said the African American guy.

"Yeah"

"Well what were you doing in the middle of the forest in the night shouldn't you be at camp half-blood?" They naiads said at the same time

"You didn't tell them?" I asked Laella

"No, even I don't know the full story" she said

Everyone was looking at me curiously; I noticed they all tilted their heads slightly like a dog or wolf might.

"I did something terrible, I probably flooded the camp, injured people maybe even kill somebody" thinking of Annabeth who was so close to me, when I lost control.

"Well we are no major friends with them so you don't have to worry." Said Laella with a smile that comforted me.

"We probably need to tell you something as well." said Adam

Now I was curious "like what?"

"Everyones names of course!"

He pointed to the dryad saying "This beautiful dryad is called Willow" who giggled and gave him a kiss, dating obviously. He then gestured to the African American guy "That's Lerome." He waved and gave a smile, he seemed friendly. He pointed to the twins "those two are Aqua and Brook" the waved in turns their only difference were that Aqua had scar on her right cheek and Brook near her left eyebrow. He then move on to Laella and said "well you already know Laella" she looked at Adam with a look I her eye like she loved him as a brother.

"We would tell you the others names but they are a bit shy" he said as he opened the door there were about a dozen or so others, though they seemed younger, and again every one of them had eyes that glowed. A waved and the all smiled nervously and waved back. Adam the closed the door and walked back to everyone.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"What do you mean" said Lerome

"Like what is this room we are in a part of and where is it or why are there a bunch people outside?"

"Well this room is a part of a house that is in a woods just north of Montauk and the bunch of people outside live here"

"Why is there a bunch of kids and teenagers living in a house in the middle of the woods?"

"Because no one accepts us" Lerome said glumly

"Why are you half-bloods and if you are why are you not at camp half-blood?" I asked very curious now.

"We are half-bloods with the exception of the twins and Willow, and the reason we are here is because even they won't accept us" Laella said

"Why!?" I said getting annoyed now

"Because we are werewolves!" Adam stated.

* * *

**And there you have it. Now we have got all the couples, so tell me what you want to see some Caleo, Jasper, Frazel or some Gruniper, but no Percabeth obviously. Thanks for reading please review**

**-Bob**


	4. A New Family

**Hello. chapter 4 here it is. this one may look long but it is just because of all the talking. Anyway hope you enjoy and to the guest that commented that "this is my first story and that excuse doesn't count" why not?**

**-Bob**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a chair not PJO, Rick Riordan does.

* * *

**Chapter Four: A New Family**

**Artemis' p.o.v**

As the hunters and I passed the border into camp half-blood I saw Thalia walk over to the pine tree she once used to be. She looked a little sad but very happy. Peleus looked at her warily, but Thalia held her hand out much like you would a dog to him to sniff. He sniffed it and then let her stroke him, for a guard dragon he did have a soft spot for Thalia. We continued down the hill towards the big house, when we arrived I noticed the ground being damp but there is the shield that blocks rain, so why would it be damp? We walked around the porch to find a worried looking Chiron and as usual a drunk looking Mr D. "Lady Artemis" Chiron said looking very surprised.

"Greetings Chiron" I said.

"Why do we have the almighty honour of having you with us?" said a very sarcastic Mr D.

"I need to speak to Percy Jackson"

"But my lady he has been missing for nearly 6 days now" said Chiron now looking worried again.

"But why?"

"No one knows except Annabeth she was with Percy when he caused the flood"

'_Flood? That would explain the wet ground_' I thought to myself "why does only she know?

"She hasn't told anyone anything, she has just been crying by the hearth"

"Let me try to talk to her" said Thalia, who was like a big sister to Annabeth

"I will come with with" I said.

"Me to" Chiron said.

"Hunters! We will be sleeping in my cabin" I told the hunters

Thalia, Chiron and I then walked to the hearth in the centre of the cabins and when we got there what we saw shocked us all. We saw Annabeth and some boy making out, but they were going full at it (A/N: when I mean full at it I mean tongue and all).

"WHAT THE IN THE HADES, IS GOING ON HERE!?" Thalia screeched

They broke apart looking shocked and terrified.

"Thalia what-" Annabeth started but was cut off by someone screaming

We looked were it came from and saw a dozen empousai on half-blood hill.

* * *

**Percys p.o.v**

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"We are werewolves" Willow said pausing between every world and using hand gestures like I was 2 years old.

"I am not stupid! It just a bit of a shock that's all." I said.

_'__that would explain the wolf I saw'_ I thought to myself but then another question popped in my head, one that I was slightly dreading.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked nervously

Everyone started laughing at my question, I even heard so muffled laughter outside the door. Now I was confused at why they were laughing.

"Don't worry we are not going to kill you" Brooke said smiling

I calmed a bit but then said "Then what are you going to do to me?"

That's when they all smiled, Adam was going to say something but was cut off by Laella.

"We are going to give you a choice" she said her signature comforting smile.

"what kind of a choice?" I said cautiously.

"A life changing one" said Lerome.

"Why is it you can never just give me a straight answer?!" I asked annoyed once again

Fine, fine stop teasing him guys" Adam said "we are going to A) let you leave by knocking you out and dumping you in the nearest town or B) let you stay and become a werewolf ."

And I was backed to being shocked again (A/N: wow Percy is electrifying hehe, no? :( okay.)

"You will let me stay here and become one of you guys?" I said

"Why not?" said Lerome very friendly like.

"I don't know, but you just met me"

"But you seem nice, friendly, loving, protective, loyal and kind." Laella said and once again using her comforting smile.

I smiled back to her seeing that aqua saw this because she now had a mischievous smile on her face.

"But how do you know that?" I asked

"You talk in your sleep" the all replied simultaneously

"Oh"

"So is that a yes or a no" Willow asked

"Well what will it do to me if I do become one?" I asked being once again curious (A/N: I am trying to make him shocked, annoyed and curious all the time.)

"Well you will become stronger, faster, your senses will be increased, you will be able to talk to us with your mind, you can turn in a giant wolf and you will get I nice pair of glowing eyes like everyone else." Adam said like a car dealer that had rehearsed this.

"any down sides?"

They all looked at each other, like they were having a mental conversation, which I guess they probably were with the whole 'talk to us with your mind' thing.

"Well recently we have been having attacks by empousai"

"those are the only down sides?"

"Well when you are inexperienced on full moons you will turn but you won't be able to control the beast within you and there is on that some people count as a downside but lots don't because they ran away leaving family and friends." Adam said

"What?" I asked annoyed that they weren't giving me a straight answer

"Immortality"

_'__hmm I turned down being a god twice to be with a girl I loved who I then found out was cheating on me'_ I thought to myself with cruel humour.

"I agree" I said

"Are you sure?" Adam asked

_'__My girlfriend betrayed me, my friends probably hate me and my mom I could never face her again she would be so disappointed'_

"Yes"

"Okay, who wants to do it?" Adam asked

"I will" Laella said

"Wait do what?" I asked I bit nervous now

No one answered they just walked out leaving me and Laella alone.

* * *

**Willows p.o.v**

As we walked out Percy asked "Wait do what?"

_"__Don't answer" _Adamsaid mentally

When we were out of the room everyone else gave questioning looks

"He accepted" Lerome said

As he said that everyone starting walking away blocking their ears I did the same and went and stood by Adam giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled with his fingers plugged in his ears and started kissing me back, when the screaming started. It came from Percys room and it was loud he screamed louder than anyone else. But that is a good thing because the louder the scream the more powerful a wolf you are.

* * *

**Laellas p.o.v**

The scream was terrible it was so loud and I was right by him in my wolf form which was a bit annoying I had to lie down. So I turned back into human and got dressed (A/N: in this if you turn into a wolf while wearing clothes it gets shredded so Laella took hers off, getting Percy to look away ya wrong minded people.) When it stopped, I sat next to him on his bed when he looked at me with his now glowing eyes, he grabbed me an pulled me into a breath taking kiss that turned into a bit of a make out session, because I started kissing him back, and with his mind he said.

_"__I have a new family now"_

* * *

**And there it is, I won't be able to post a new chapter for about a week so now is your chance to make any changes to the story so please review. Thank You!**

**-Bob**


	5. First Time Wolf

**Hello sorry its is half a week late I just hit a writers block and couldn't find time to upload but at least it not like I am dead. BlueFox012 I explained why Percy and Laella fell in love fast in this chapter but warning it is really cliche. Anyway here is chapter five enjoy**

**-Bob**

* * *

**Chapter Five: First Time Wolf**

**Calypsos p.o.v**

It had been looking around Montauk for a while now and had found nothing, so we decided to set up camp a tiny bit North of Montauk. It took us a whole of a minute to set up camp, with Leo's tent design he got off the hunters. He really does amaze me the way he makes thing out of bits and his smile when he makes a cheesy joke. Oh I really do love him so I sat next to him while we were roasting these things called 'marshmallows'.

"Hey what's up?" he asked kissing me on the cheek

"Just thinking" I said

"About what?"

"Just us, like what if you didn't rescue me or what if the gods will send be back or-" I couldn't go on I was crying, I still had nightmares about going back.

"Hey hey, it's okay you don't have to cry, don't worry I'm not letting you go back, no one will ever make you go back there, you have my word." He said wiping away the tears on my cheeks with his thumb.

"Come let's get you some marshmallows." He said kissing my forehead. As he was getting one out of the bag Grover and juniper sat down by us.

"Hey" Grover said

"Hey man" Leo replied

Then all of a sudden we heard a scream, which must have really loud because it sounded distant.

"Percy?" Grover said

* * *

**Percy p.o.v**

I was having a terrifying dream

**_*Dream*_**

_I was watching a battle of a few demigods and about a dozen empousai on top of half-blood hill. The battle was going good for the demigods who I looked at, there was the Stolls, Will Solace, Clarisse, Chiron, was that Thalia, Artemis? And Annabeth was also there. _

_They were about to kill the last two when they started clutching their ears and collapsing to their knees._

_"__Tut tut tut, look at you poor things, so weak and helpless." A hissing feminine voice said, the voice sounding ancient and evil._

_"__You will all die! You pathetic demigods and you Perseus Jackson, you and your pack rabid dogs!"_

**_*Dream*_**

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily and sweating. '_How could it have known I was there?' _I thought to myself, I sat there for a while too scared to go back to sleep, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened to reveal a stunning Laella.

_'__Hey'_ she said with her mind as to not wake anyone.

_'__Hey, what's up?_' I replied. (A/N: this entire conversation is with their minds until it says so.)

_'__Follow me' _

I followed her noticing that the interior of this place was a lot like the big house, except it was more situated for people actually living in it. We came to what appeared to be a front door, Laella opened it and we went outside. When we got outside I was taken aback by the view, what I saw was spectacular, although it was night I saw everything (A/N: can see better in dark with glowing eyes) . We were standing on the porch of a house that looked exactly like the big house except it wasn't painted blue it was it original wood colour. And it was situated in at the top of a slightly slanted meadow the size of a cricket field with grass that reached knee height and it had bunches of untamed flowers. Pine trees surrounded the field, in the centre of it was a natural pool of water with a willow tree growing right next to it and leaned over it. This place had a natural beauty to it.

"Wow" I said with my actual voice

"I know right" she said with a smile

"What do you call this place?" I asked

"We call it the Lupus House" she answered (A/N: yeah I know its kinda cliché but I was clueless what to call it.)

"It's beautiful, just like you." I said facing her

"That what I wanted to talk to you about." She said leading me to one of those swing benches with cushions on it.

"Why do you want to talk about you being beautiful?" I asked with a smile.

"Not that, it wanted to ask what does this make us?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know. It just feels like we have this connection. That we were meant to be together" I said truthfully

"I know it is just-" realization spread on her face "oh"

"Oh, what?"

"Well, there is this gift given to werewolves by Aphrodite because a werewolf one helped her and she would give him anything he wanted, so being a werewolf he didn't get many chances at a relationship, so he asked for this ability for a werewolves, which allows us to find true love." (A/N: yup again kinda cliché)

"Yes so?"

"I think that we may have done that"

"Oh"

But then I realized about how much of a good thing that and crashed my lips on to hers. When we broke apart she looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Look away"

"okaaay" I said very unsure

I felt her move around, I could hear the rustling of clothes.

"You can look now" she sounded a bit further away.

I looked and saw her beautiful eyes. Then her beautiful face but then I realized she was naked.

"Laella I-"

"shh"

All of a sudden she started to change, the first thing that happened was her the sclera of her eyes turned black, then she started to grow and grey fur appeared on her body and lastly her bones changed until she was a giant grey wolf with dazzling eyes (A/N: this happens really fast but slow enough to see happen if you are a werewolf and have attuned senses), then it hit me the reason I knew her eyes but couldn't place it

"You were the one that found me"

"_Yes, but are you going to stand there or are you going to turn into a wolf for the first time and join me?" _she said winking her wolf eyes.

I got undressed not caring if she saw me naked (A/n: lemons in future guys, not now story doesn't need it but there will be so don't worry.) and then I imagined myself as a wolf and it was like time slowed down all of a sudden my vision enhanced, the I got taller and felt itchy like I was growing hair which I guess I did and then my bones started changing my hands into paws, my jaw turning into a snout, my spine extending into a tail and my teeth growing longer and sharper. Then I let out a howl towards the sky.

"_Whoa"_ I said with my mind without meaning to.

"_How do you feel?"_

_"__Amazing!"_

_"__Come lets go hunt, I kno-"_

She was cut off by me tackling her. We wrestled and played for a bit but was told off by an angry Brook who walked out of her pond and started telling us off for waking her up, but we whined and gave puppy dog eyes so I quote she said "Aww okay you two do have the cutest eyes" so we ran into the forest and found a stag and a young doe, which we killed then skinned and ate because Laella said that is how the pack made money for clothes and food by selling furs from their kill in nearest town. After our midnight meal we headed back we were running beside each other when Laella stopped.

_"__What is it?" _I asked

_"__I smell something strange and it is coming from the Lupus house."_

We sprinted back to the Lupus house where we saw a small group of people at the bottom of the field. Laella howled to awaken the others, but the small group must have thought we were going to attack. Adam, Lerome and the younger ones ran out the house while Willow formed out of her tree and the twins jumped out their pond. We all grouped everyone staying in their human form except me and Laella who were in wolf form. As the group got closer they seemed familiar and then it hit me those were my friends walking towards me.

* * *

**There it is please don't say "oh my god you stole that love thing from twilight" because in many werewolf legends they have this ability so shut up if you were going to say that! but anyway hope you enjoyed please review i don't get many reviews and you don't have to be a member to review so please do. Thank you for reading **

**-Bob**


	6. Unexpected Reunion

**hello i am back and a am so sorry for 2 reasons. 1) because i haven't uploaded in so long , 2) you will see why and hate me for it. Hey i am going to tell you something about me i am a huge percabeth fan, kinda weird right? Since my first story they break up. Anyway enjoy**

**-Bob**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own a potato, not PJO Rick Riordan owns that.**

* * *

**Annabeths p.o.v**

The pain was unbearable and I am talking worse than holding the sky, my head was aching (A/N: hehe head ache, no? okay I will stop.) I was clutching the sides of my head when I my mind I heard an evil voice.

"Tut tut tut, look at you poor things, so weak and helpless." An evil voice said in my head "You will all die! You pathetic demigods and you Perseus Jackson, you and your pack rabid dogs!"

Then the pain ended and the last 2 empousa burst into clouds of dust. Everyone got up looking confused and giving each other questioning looks. But then it dawned on me it said Percy.

"Did it say Percy?" Chiron voiced my question.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF ANSWERING TO DO!" Thalia screamed stomping towards me.

I shrunk and started to feel vulnerable.

"Well let's start with you answering my earlier question when we found you, KISSING THAT OTHER GUY!"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"WELL!?" she said looking at me with lightning in her eyes.

"Thalia stop pestering her and let's take this inside" Artemis said calmly

Thalia seemed to instantly calmed, but there was still a spark in her eyes, that was daring anyone to say anything to her and die.

"Will gather the other cabin leaders, Hazel, Frank, Calypso and Grover (A/N: Calypso doesn't have a cabin so they built her a small cabin so technically she is a cabin leader but they don't call her one and Grover is the lord of the wild so of course they invite him and Frank and Hazel are roman so they need them as their connection to camp Jupiter) and tell them to meet us in the rec room for a meeting." Chiron said to Will Solace who then jogged off to get them. Then Chiron, Artemis, Thalia, the Stolls, Clarisse and I turned and walked to the big house. When we got to the rec room I sat down on a couch keeping to myself, when I looked up Thalia was looking at me weirdly (A/N: Percy is one of Thalias only friends who are boys so she is very protective of him.) She walked over to me and sat down next to me giving me the Thalia death stare.

"What the underworld?!" she whisper shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I said

"Don't try pulling that Styx with me!"

"It's none of your gods damn business!"

"None of my business? Percy is my cousin and one of my best friends it is my gods damn business"

"Well I ain't telling you Styx!"

A look of realization appeared on Thalia suddenly she looked deadly and I mean deadlier than hades on a bad day (A/N: hehe)

"That's why Percy ran away!" she now yelled

"What?" Clarisse asked looking confused.

"Percy ran because he must have found out about you and that other boy!"

No I started to panic and I must have looked like I was because she started nodding angrily. She knew why Percy ran and that I was lying that other time she found me. Just then Will burst through the door looking panicked and in one breath he said "Chiron?! Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Grover, juniper and Calypso aren't here!"

* * *

**Adams p.o.v**

I was quite happily sleeping feeling very content when I heard a howl coming from outside. I knew that howl it came from Laella. I quickly got dressed and woke those who weren't already awake and then went outside. I saw Laella and a black wolf _'must be Percy' _I thought. I saw what they must have woken us about, it was a small group of people at the bottom of the meadow. I walked over to Percy and Laella, and the twins and Willow joined us. We then waited for the group, everyone was feeling tense and readying themselves if they would have to turn into wolves though we outnumbered the hugely. When they got closer I could smell a satyr, a nymph, demigods and what that a demi-_titan _(A/N: Calypso.)

When they were within 5 meters of us a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward "Hello we don't mean any h-" he stopped when we all whipped our heads to the right were we saw a couple of empousai. Percy and Laella charged straight at them while they group sprinted at them with weapons in hand, one seemed to have a fireball in his hand. Willow and the twins turned into wolves (A/N: to find out what they look like when in wolf form for Willow search earth wolf and the twins water wolf in Google images.) and sprinted straight after them the rest of the pack just ran in their human form.

Laella and Percy were tearing through the empousa while Willow and the twins were busy helping defend the group of visitors who I must admit probably didn't need it. Me and the rest of the pack were not doing all that great, we were trying to fight five without weapons and boy was it hard even with 17 of us (A/N;if you can read this then you now basic math and know that there are 22 in the pack). But eventually we got them and saw that the last one was trying to get away but Percy caught and was hanging it upside down by its metal leg. Before he could kill it I yelled "Wait!"

He gave me a confused look while the empousa look a little relieved. I walked up to it and punched it in the face.

"Who sent you!?"

"I will never tell you!"

Percy growled threateningly, but the empousa didn't say anything. Laella walked up next to Percy and grabbed its arms and started walking away from Percy stretching it. But it didn't say anything so Laella and Percy pulled away from each other, growling and ripped it in half in an explosion of dust. We then turned to the group of visitors who looked shocked at our viciousness.

Lerome then turned to them and asked in a very scary tone "Why are you here?"

"W-We are looking f-for our friend-d' a Cherokee girl stammered

_'__Don't tell them please I am begging of you' _Percy's voice said in my head, but I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Who is you friend?" I asked

"Percy Jackson" an Asian guy asked.

'So that is what Percy meant' I thought to myself

_'__Please don't tell them I am here, tell them I went back to camp' _Percy pleaded in my head.

I looked around and the whole pack was looking at me expectantly, I looked at the group and told them.

* * *

**Mawahahaha! i am so sorry but i couldn't help my self. Anyway as you may have noticed i do this thing where i start with a camp half-blood or search party section first and then a lupus house one, so can you please tell me who you want to see from camp half-blood. But thank you for reading and please comment.**

**-Bob**


End file.
